


Innocent Treasures

by violetstorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/pseuds/violetstorm
Summary: Gladio and Ignis exchange gifts. Oh, and there's plenty of mistletoe involved, too.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	Innocent Treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazyloststar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/gifts).



> this was written for the FFXV Book Club server's exchange!! i hope i delivered well with this one ♡

Three days before the Citadel’s annual Christmas party (and two days prior to Noct’s personal Christmas party and one day before the Amicitia’s party and so on and so on), Gladio pulls Ignis aside while he’s en route from his office to a meeting that is, in his humble opinion, wholly unecessary.

(Really, who is going to listen to someone drone on about boring, trivial manners while there are wreaths hanging from every door and snow piled on windowsills and eggnog waiting to be drunk?)

“Iggy, are you busy later tonight?” Gladio whispers, leaning close enough so that the scruff of his beard scratches against Ignis’ cheek. 

“I’m not.”

“Cool. Wanna meet me at the manor at… around seven? Does that work for you?”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “It does. What’s the occasion?”

“Well, the manor’s gonna be empty tonight. Dad’s taking Iris out for some last minute present shopping and Jared’s got the week off. I wanted to give you your present.”

“Are you not going to Noct’s party?” Ignis says. It would be between himself, Noct, Gladio and Prompto. A small gathering, before the inevitable horror of Citadel parties. “Why not just give it to me then?”

“‘Cause I’m giving you another present then. Tonight I want it to be just between you and me. This present is… special.”

Gladio winks, then surreptitiously glances around the hallway, as if making sure that no one is around to overhear. He touches a hand to Ignis’ waist, drawing him closer, so that they’re nearly chest-to-chest.

“So, you gonna come?” Gladio asks.

As if Ignis would ever say no. “I may as well.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

And with a quick kiss to Ignis’ cheek, Gladio parts, leaving Ignis to suffer through Eos’ most  _ useless  _ meeting. Only the thoughts (and the burning feeling left from Gladio’s lips) of meeting Gladio later for their own celebration keeps him awake and alive for the rest of the day.

* * *

Truth to be told, Ignis is thankful for this opportunity—he had bought Gladio his present two months before and had been struggling to find the perfect moment to give it. Not during the Citadel’s party, no, and it was too personal a gift—would Gladio have been okay with receiving it in front of Noct and Prompto?

Two months of the present laying at the bottom of Ignis’ desk, neatly wrapped and underneath piles of reports and now, Ignis holds it carefully in his arms as he rings the doorbell to the Amicitia’s manor at seven p.m sharp.

Gladio opens the door seconds later, dressed in a bright red and green sweater, patterened with chocobos and pom-poms. “Iggy!” he cheers, and pulls Ignis inside, shutting the door and with it, the cold. He gives Ignis a kiss on the cheek and then another kiss on his lips. “Nice to see you. What are you holding?”

“Your present, of course.” Ignis holds it out and Gladio takes it, setting it aside while Ignis strips himself of his scarf and jacket. “It’s only appropriate that you get one as well. Do  _ not  _ shake the box,” Ignis adds, seeing Gladio grab the present once more. He sets it back down with a dejected look.

“You know me too well.”

“I’d hope so, considering we’ve been together for three years now.” Ignis takes Gladio by the arm. “Come, now where’s this present you’ve been so eager to give me?”

“I put it in the living room, by the fireplace. Take a seat, I’ll grab us some drinks. And Iris made some Christmas cookies too, if you want some.”

“Why not?” Ignis says. “I’d love to see how she’s improved.”

“Alright, give me a sec.” Gladio kisses Ignis again, then vanishes into the kitchen. Ignis exhales, Gladio’s present a heavy weight in his arms, and makes his way deeper into the manor, marvelling at the decorations on the way.

As expected, the Amicitias went all-out on decorating. Garlands are wrapped around every surface, lights dangle from the chandelier and handlerails of the second floor. By the fireplace, there is the largest Christmas tree Ignis has ever seen, its lights blinking a greeting as Ignis settles down on the couches closest to it.

There are presents piled high underneath—Ignis spots a few for Talcott and Jared, along with the Amicitias, and Prompto and Noct have a few as well. He spots his own present sitting on an end-table. It’s modestly sized, topped with a large bow and wrapped in plain red, nothing like the garish wrapping paper the other presents have been stuck in.

“What do you think of the decorations?” Gladio asks from behind. Ignis turns to spot Gladio carrying a bottle of wine, two glasses and a plate of cookies into the room. He gently sets them down on the table. “We spent all day decorating yesterday. Noct warped up to the chandelier and hung the lights there, while Iris and Talcott were in charge of decorating the tree. Prompto came over to help with a bit, too.”

“It’s beautiful.” It’s nothing like Ignis’ own apartment, sparsely decorated save for the wreath that Noct hung on his door. “What did you decorate?”

“Me?” Gladio flops onto the couch with a sigh. “Dad and I brought the tree in. Don’t ask me to tell you how. I don’t wanna think about it. Pretty sure Prompto got it all on camera anyways. I had to use a potion on my hands afterwards; they were  _ that  _ scratched up.”

Ignis takes Gladio’s hand, running his fingers over Gladio’s knuckles. “A noble feat. Though, something tells me that wasn’t all you did. You’ve been crowing about your plans for decorating the manor for days now. I hardly think a simple tree would quash your spirit.”

“You mean you haven’t noticed?”

“Pardon?”

Gladio grins in a dangerous way. “Oh, you’ll see what else I hung up soon enough.” He pours a glass of wine for himself, then Ignis. “Cheers?”

Ignis grabs hold of a glass. “Cheers.” The wine is sweet and Ignis sighs, shutting his eyes and reclining into the couch. His night with Gladio has hardly begun and already, he’s dreading the end, where he’ll be swept back into the hassle of parties and paperwork.

“Earth to Iggy?” Gladio taps on Ignis’ shoulder. “Don’t go falling asleep on me already. Not ‘til you’ve opened your present.”

When Ignis opens his eyes, he sees Gladio holding out his present. Ignis sets his wine down and takes it. Gladio, for all his excitement earlier, almost looks nervous as he watches Ignis carefully unwrap it, tossing aside the paper to reveal a little black box.

“Oh?” Ignis says, if only to tease Gladio. “I wonder what could be inside.”

“Get on with it. You’re killing me over here. I wanna see your reaction already.”

Carefully, carefully, Ignis pulls the lid off the box. Inside, there rests a single necklace with chains of silver and tiny skull attached to its end. Ignis takes it and pulls it out into the light, regarding it with wonder.

“Gladio,” Ignis begins, “it’s… this is beautiful. Did you..?”

“Had it custom made. Just for you.” Gladio burns red and he clenches his hands into fists. “I know you don’t like obnoxious jewelry, so I tried to keep it simple. If you think it’s too plain, I can—”

Ignis places a finger on Gladio’s lips. “Hush,” he says, and replaces his fingers with his lips, meeting Gladio for a chaste kiss. “It’s perfect in every way. I adore it. This is the most thoughtful present I’ve ever gotten.”

“Not gonna lie, it was a hassle getting it made for you. Wanted everything to be perfect, y’know?” Gladio kisses Ignis again. “But you’re worth everything it took,” he says against Ignis’ lips, eyes sparkling with joy. 

The necklace fits perfectly, its charm resting snug on Ignis’ collarbone. The weight of it feels… natural, like home, like it was always meant to be there and when Ignis looks at himself in his phone camera, the sight of the necklace peeking out from his shirtcollar is thrilling.

“Looks great on you,” Gladio runs his fingers along the necklace’s chain, then moves to cup Ignis’ chin as he pulls him in for another kiss. They fall into each other’s embrace, making out as if they’ve all the time in the world. It’s Ignis that pulls back first—and Gladio chases him for another kiss.

“I still have my present to give,” Ignis says, and he’s cut off by another kiss. “ _ Gladiolus.” _

“Alright, alright.” Gladio moves to give Ignis enough room to grab the present, though he’s still got an arm firmly wrapped around Ignis’ waist, keeping their bodies pressed together.

Ignis hands Gladio the gift. “Be careful when unwrapping it, would you?” he asks and now, he understands where Gladio’s nervousness came from. It’s his turn to anxiously watch as Gladio tears the wrapping paper off.

_ (“My mom was the one who got me into reading,” Gladio had said, two years ago, when they were still in high school. “There was this one story she loved to read to me. Well, it was more like I begged her to read it to me every night, but she loved it plenty, too. Then, when Iris was born, I started reading it to her. But after Mom died, I lost the book. No idea where it could’ve gone, but realizing I lost it felt like losing my mom all over again.”) _

Gladio opens his mouth to speak, and nothing comes out. He stares, open-mouted, as he lifts the novel out of its cage of wrapping paper, brushing any remnants off. 

“I…” Gladio exhales, tries again. “Iggy, you…”

“I hope this is the correct one you were talking about,” Ignis says quietly, as if afraid to break the trance that’s fallen over Gladio. “I spent a lot of time looking for it.”

“But I—what?” He flips through the book, tracing the words on the pages like he still can’t quite believe it’s there in front of him. “I’ve been looking for a copy for _years._ How did you manage to get it? I didn’t—I completely forgot that I even told you about it. You actually remembered..?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You mentioned how dear this book was to you and it was hard to forget how you positively  _ glowed  _ when talking about it.” Ignis places his hands on top of Gladio’s. “I wanted to give you something that would make you just as happy.”

“You did.  _ You did,”  _ Gladio repeats. He places the book on the table, then engulfs Ignis in a hug, burying his nose in Ignis’ hair. “Gods, Iggy. This is… you’re amazing, you know that? You’re perfect.  _ Thank you. _ ”

(His voice is watery and his eyes are shining when they break apart—Ignis does not comment on this, for he’s most likely no different).

“I suppose we really outdid ourselves tonight, hm?” Ignis says, once they’ve broken apart.

“Think you beat everyone with your gift, Iggy,” Gladio says. “It’s been so long since I’ve told you about that book and you still managed to remember everything.”

“If it’s for you, it’s hard to forget. I still remember every detail of our first date.”

“Damn. I was hoping you’d forget how I spilled ketchup all over myself at the diner.”

Ignis chuckles and rests his head on Gladio’s shoulder. “That was one of the moments where I realized that I was completely, utterly in love with you. Your embarassment was endearing and it helped me recall that, even though we were on a date, you were still Gladio, my closest friend. I had nothing to fear from you, no need to worry about impressing you.”

“Apparently being a dumbass gets you the world’s best boyfriend. Who would’ve guessed?” Gladio kisses Ignis’ forehead and Ignis tilts his face upwards so that they could meet for another kiss—a deeper, slower one.

Ignis moans, a sound that’s swallowed by another kiss as Gladio captures his lips and pushes him down on the couch so that he’s on his back, with Gladio laying overtop, continuing to pepper him with kisses.

One of Gladio’s thighs nudges between his legs and Ignis’ eyes jolt open at the pleasure that spikes through his body—and he catches sight of something hanging from the roof, just above the couch.

“There’s mistletoe,” Ignis hums, moving his hands under Gladio’s horrendous sweater and trailing his fingers along heated skin. “How appropriate.”

“ _ Finally  _ you notice it.” Gladio smothers his laugh in Ignis’ neck, giving a light nip to his skin. “I’d hung them all over the manor, hoping you’d see them, or at least ask why I kept on kissing you so damn much.”

“Ah, well, excuse me for not complaining about my boyfriend showing me affection.”

“You make it sound like I hardly show you any.”

Ignis raises his knee, pressing it between Gladio’s legs. “I can think of a few ways you can show me more.” He shoves Gladio’s shirt upwards and Gladio takes a moment to sit back and pull off his sweater, his muscles rippling, his body on full-display for Ignis and Ignis alone. 

“Oh, yeah?” Gladio grins, and descends down to give Ignis another kiss. “Why don’t you tell me how?”

“You can start by taking my shirt off.”

(And Gladio does—along with Ignis’ suspenders, his pants, everything but the necklace).

**Author's Note:**

> [This is relevant.](https://imgur.com/a/A3Uj2CE) _No_ , I will never get tired of writing Gladio + Ignis' necklaces being gifts to each other. >:3cc


End file.
